


The big decision

by e44



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: "Hm hm, awright. I've made up my mind though. This is our child now."She can't help but blush a little, it sounds really silly.





	The big decision

**Author's Note:**

> Author hasn't played Splatoon... And never will be able to... 
> 
> So if there's something ooc, I apologise

"Marina."

The door shuts down slowly behind her.  
She tries to sound as innocent as possible. "...Yes, Pearlie?"

However, Pearl doesn't seem to be the less impressed, her long sweater all rugged probably because she just woke up. "Why is there a cat here."

It should be formulated as a question, but Marina pretty much understands what she means. They aren't supposed to have a cat in their apartment.

"Um, weeeeell about that..."

Marina doesn't mean for her voice to be so squeaky. She touches her hair without noticing that's her way to avoid looking at other people's eyes whenever she's nervous.

There's not one else more than her girlfriend here though. She, and the stray cat Marina brought in that same morning.

"P-Pearlie, this poor baby was abandoned..! when I found it , it looked at me with those big golden eyes..! I couldn't let it be there!!"

The small animal in question continues just about devouring whatever Marina put in a small plate on the floor. Pearl fears it is cat food Marina bought with anticipation...

Pearl pinches the bridge of her nose, still sleepy. Staying awake so late for her songs was a mistake, she realizes now. But whatever. The thing now is how Marina brought a cat inside, one that doesn't have a home probably. And she fed it. There's certainly not back out from it now... and Pearl should care more about it, considering that they know neither of them have time to take care of a kitten, of all things. They are busy celebrities.... but God, that cat is so cute and fluffy, Pearl is having a hard time considering more cons from this situation...

The octoling throws a glance at her girlfriend in the other side of the kitchen counter, and fears the worst at the lack of answers.

"...Are you mad?"

Pearl snaps out her internal crisis by her girl's voice, blinking a few times at Marina. Any intention to look dumfounded fails with her sleepy stand, just making her look like a lost, sassy kid. "I'm not mad, you dummy. I was just thinking— before we name it and everything... we should get it a bed, a collar, get a check up with the vet..." Pearl is counting with her fingers. "find out if it's female or male, get a hair brush, toys... uh, probably a small house for it to play...oh and more food. For kittens—"

When she looks back at Marina, her eyes are glossy. The shorter girl raises her hands, panicking. "What's up?!"

Marina walks towards the kitten that has finished the food, and takes it on her arms. "Oh.... I'm so glad _...! you want to keep it too...!_ " She walks towards Pearl while moving her head like she's dancing. She can't help but think how adorable Marina is.

Instead commenting on it, Pearl snorts. "For real? What did you think I was going to do? Kick you out with the cat?"

It was silly how relieved the taller girl looked. "I-I know you said we should talk every time before we make a big decision..."

Pearl pets the black cat's head, it starts purring immediately. "I'd call this one a _big decision._ " She admits with a grin, and raises her other hand to cup Marina's.

Shyly, the octoling smiles too, and continues: "So to be clear, I was going to get it another home if you didn't want it—"

"And see you all sad and cat-less? No frickin way."

"But it was raining—" She pauses with a chuckle. " _c'mon, Pearl, I'm trying to defend myself here!"_  
Pearl shrugs, a quiet sign to let her continue. "It was raining and I was scared something bad would happen to it... I actually kept freaking out the last 3 hours thinking how I'd bring this up to you if you had woken up earlier..."

Which Pearl rarely does.

The kitten keeps purring, but otherwise stays put in Marina's chest. "Hm hm, awright. I've made up my mind though. This is our child now." She can't help but blush a little, it sounds really silly.

But Marina seems to be awfully pleased with it. "Ow, Pearlieee~" Then she bends over and kiss her cheek. "I love youuu"

Pearl releases the kitty and puts her hands over her girlfriend's shoulders. "Hey Rina, you missed something."

"hm—wha?"

Pearl grins mischievously. "My lips are over here."

She was expecting for Marina to become bashful, as she'd usually get whenever Pearl says something dumb like that, but the octoling is beaming when she hovers again and kisses her mouth with more eagerness.

Pearl melts in their kiss, like it's always the first time she kisses her, and they share slow and sweets touches until the kitten suddenly meows. They separate and look at the small ball of fluff, it's big golden eyes asking for some attention too.

Then the inkling speaks. "Permission to nuzzle kitten."

Marina chuckles. "You don't need to ask me, it is your cat too... Our child." Pearl blushes, but tries to hide it by giving her a peck. Marina's shoulders shake with laugh now. "Okay, okay.. **_Permission granted_** , darling."

 


End file.
